


I was still blind, but twinkling stars did dance

by DarkmoonSigel



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blind Date, Blood and Torture, Darko makes an appearance, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Drugs, Harlan chapter, Kidnapping, M/M, More Darko cause why not, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, Possessive Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Protective Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Sex, Short & Sweet, Shower Sex, So much violence, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Summer, Violence, no one asked for more Beth but here she is anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel
Summary: Beth sets Adam up on a blind date. Sex happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I am not dead. I have just been really busy is all. I move from Florida to Oregon to gain some new perspective. I wrote some original stuff if you want to check it out. You can find me self-publishing stuff on Amazon. I have quite a few things out now. 'Believe in Shadows', 'Believe in Mist', and 'Believe in the Night' are my children's books. They are FREE if you have a Kindle. My adult novel is called 'Armoring Shadows', and it's only $2.99 on Kindle. It's like if Alice in Wonderland, the Matrix, and John Wick had a really violent, weird baby together.
> 
> Title is from a quote that is not mine by Novalis

It was a blind date that had gone very wrong or very right. 

Adam had agreed to allow Beth to set him up with someone, but only if she promised to never bring up the subject of his love life again, or try to be a part of it. A flurry of phone calls had been made. A restaurant Adam was relatively comfortable with was chosen, and a new outfit was purchased. Everything was set into motion, planning seemingly down to the last detail.

Adam had done everything he had been told to do. Shower, shave, get dressed, and go wait for his date in the restaurant’s bar while wearing a white rose in his jacket’s lapel so his date would know who he was. Sipping on his gin and tonic, the Omega had already decided to leave as soon as politely possible. 

But then, Nigel happened.

“Nice flower. Do you want to fuck?” was all the Alpha had said when he leaned up against the bar next to Adam. He had reached over to pluck the white rose from Adam’s lapel to place it behind the Omega’s ear. He was everything Adam had not planned for, but the Omega did appreciate the Alpha’s blunt attitude. 

“Do you want to eat anything?” Adam asked. He was torn between sticking to some sort of dating etiquette he couldn’t care less about if not for Beth and Harlan, and getting the hell out of this noisy restaurant and away from too many people.

“You’re the only thing I want in my mouth, my darling.” 

Because of how his brain was wired, Adam might not have been able to detect pheromones, but he definitely got wet through direct stimulation, Nigel laving his tongue over the dripping slit. One hand working his own cock, Nigel multitasked, his other hand tugging at Adam’s own. Nigel left off stroking his own cock to grip slim writhing hips, keeping Adam in place as the Alpha pleasured the Omega. 

Rut wasn’t kind to an Alpha in the stamina department, Nigel coming quicker than he’d ever had before, muffling his bellow by stuffing his mouth full of Adam’s cock. The vibration from it made the Omega come down his throat, Nigel swallowing it all down without hesitation. He tried to ignore the weird, off-putting sensation of open air on his knot, especially when his body was screaming at him to bury everything he had into that tight, moist heat. 

Fucking prick that he was, Darko had been right about Nigel needing to stick to screwing Betas after the very necessary death of Charlie Countryman and his ex-wife Gabi. The way he was wired, Nigel got too possessive, and a possessive Nigel was a very dangerous man whose obsession ran deep in mad, violent love. That never stopped Nigel from trying though. 

As luck would have it for him, the universe had one hell of a sense of humor, impeccable timing, and a certain joy for impossible seeming things. With the Omega under him, Nigel knew that he was well and truly fucked now, the bonding chemicals already flooding his body to reinforce those tendencies. Once he knotted Adam, Nigel was quite aware that he wouldn’t ever be able to leave Adam’s side, as least not for very long. A part of Nigel realized that he should care about this, be worried by it, but his Rut was demanding that he knot this Omega, breeding him deep. 

Checking Adam’s slit with his fingers, Nigel groaned, delighted by how wet the Omega was. Adam looked a little dazed, but allowed himself to be arranged on his hands and knees, flinching only a little bit from the sensation of Nigel’s drizzling his cum over his opening. Ideally, Nigel knew Adam should be in Heat to do this, but there were enough aphrodisiacs in his cum to make the Omega’s body respond, Nigel working his jizz into Adam’s hole like lube. His patience and efforts paid off, the Omega losing balance to gasp facedown into the sheets as his own body caught fire. 

Going into Heat was something Adam had only ever read about. He had never experienced it for himself though. Apparently, he had needed the direct contact with an Alpha to achieve it since other parts of his nature were impaired or redirected elsewhere.

“I won’t be able to hold back, my star. I’m about to fuck you into this mattress.” Nigel said softly, his knot finally deflating enough to start the next round. 

“Yes. This has been very pleasurable so far. I wish to continue.” Adam said which was all the Alpha needed to hear. Anything else Adam had to say was cut short, Nigel pressing in too slow for his liking and too fast for Adam’s. It left the Omega gripping the sheets tightly, gasping from suddenly feeling too full.

“Hush, star. Relax for me. I won’t move just yet.” Nigel said as he leaned over Adam, bodily covering him to press the Omega into the mattress with his weight. It was a heady feeling. “You’re fine. Let your body do what it was meant to do.”

“Do I need to do anything?” was not the response Nigel had been expecting. 

“No?” Nigel said, “Not if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Adam admitted, although he was very much enjoying this. He liked Nigel all other him, pressing him into the mattress. It made Adam feel oddly safe. Everything else was a mess of overwhelming sensations, from Nigel’s cock steadily working deeper and deeper into his guts to the Alpha’s sweat dripping onto him, making the Omega cringe. It was all too wet and hot, but the different pressures were worth it.

Oh fuck me, you’re a virgin.” Nigel realized, which would explain why Adam was so fucking tight around his cock.

“Your penis penetrating me would deem me no longer one, and I would prefer it if you fucked me.” Was the answer from Adam that made Nigel laugh despite everything. 

“You can’t spring something like that on me, my darling.” Nigel said, closing his eyes to get some sort of baring before he did something terrible. His Rut was about to make Nigel descend into his own special kind of madness, and Adam was really not helping by being everything Nigel could have ever wanted in this moment.

“A-are you going to stop?” Adam stammered with a whimper, one that answered by a hot tongue licking the sweat off the back of his neck. It made Adam shiver with a round of twitching, the spot being by his mating glands, the place where bonds were forged in flesh.

“Oh no, my dove, you sweet lamb. You misunderstand me completely.” Nigel smiled, allowing his superior weight, gravity, and the slightest roll of his hips to finish being fully seated in Adam. The Alpha could already feel his knot beginning to swell again at an almost alarming rate, Adam crying out under him from the sensation as he was held in place for it. It made Nigel growl in anticipation.

“Are you mad at me?” Adam managed out, getting close to the point of being nonverbal. 

“Mad? Oh my darling, no.” Nigel crooned into the crook of the Omega’s neck, his mouth beginning water. Alpha’s teeth were naturally sharp for a reason. “You have no idea how much of a prize you are, or how long an Alpha like me looks for someone like you.”

“You were looking for me?”

“All my damn life.” Nigel said, making a decision for them both. Adam’s response was cut short, the Omega yelping as teeth pierced his skin. It wasn’t painful, Adam was surprised to note, the Omega lost in a tsunami of sensations and pheromones that were making him giddy with pleasure.  
Closing his eyes, Adam let himself drown in it. The grip of Nigel’s teeth on his neck, puncturing his glands to form a Bond, while the Alpha rolled his hips in deeply felt thrusts. Adam had no idea where Nigel ended, or where he began.

“I am happy that Beth set us up on a date.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about Who the hell is Beth?”

On a side note, Beth was very taken aback by the impressively dangerous looking Alpha who opened Adam’s front door completely naked except for his many scars, even more tattoos, and a lot of drying bodily fluid.

“You must be Beth. Thank you.” The Alpha told the speechless Beta.

“Nigel, I found another position I want to try while you are knotting me.” Adam said, joining his Alpha at the door. The Omega was just as naked, but sported quite a few mating marks on his neck and a cosmos of semen flaking off of his skin. “Hi, Beth. The date went well. No need to check in on me.”

Staring at the wood grain of front door that had been closed in her face, Beth wondered how the hell she was going to explain all of this to Harlan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlan shows up to meet Nigel. It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Still alive.

“Adam...who the hell is that?”

“I’m Nigel. Who the fuck are you?” Nigel said, giving Harlan a hard look. The Alpha wondered how important this person was to Adam, or if he could kill him with minimal fuss.

“That is Nigel. He is an Alpha who is my mate.” Adam said, more absorbed in his reading than answering Harlan, or fussing at Nigel for cussing at his friend. 

“You? You have a mate? I thought Beth just set you up on a date?” Harlan said, definitely not liking how Nigel was looking at him. Everything about him made Harlan’s senses stand on end. The old Alpha knew a very bad man when he laid eyes on one.

“She did. It obviously went well.” Adam mumbled, busy taking down notes for his next walking tour at the air and space museum.

“And does Nigel do for a living?”

“You’re looking at it.” Nigel said, lighting a cigarette to have it promptly taken away. Harlan barely managed to hold back a laugh at the stunned look the Alpha gave his Omega.

“I told you no smoking inside. I don’t like it, and it makes everything smell funny,” Adam said, turned the tap on the cigarette before throwing it out. “Including you.”

This time, Harlan laughed aloud at the conflict of expressions that ran across Nigel’s face. Something didn’t sit well with the Alpha, but he appeared to have no idea of what to do about it. Whatever Nigel was going for, whether it be intimidating or annoyed, his Omega was completely oblivious to it. The Alpha looked like a mangy wolf who had just gotten smacked on the nose with a rolled up newspaper.

“To answer your question, Harlan, Nigel is a very successful drug lord from Romania.” Adam said, cutting Harlan’s humor short.

“Why haven’t you called the cops?” was the only thing Harlan could think of to say.

“That would be ultimately pointless when you take in consideration the immense wealth and extensive power of Nigel’s crime organization.” Adam said, apparently quite unbothered by all this, or his new mate’s profession. “His partner Darko recently brokered a very successful trade deal with the Russians, despite them hating Nigel. Before he came to New York, Nigel also took out some opposition with extreme prejudice in the South American market which secures a better foothold for him here in the States so in a sense, he’s gone global.” 

“Oh, is that all?” Harlan said, keeping an eye on Nigel who looked just as unbothered, but for different reasons. “Hold up, how do you know all this?”

“Nigel told me about himself during something called ‘pillow talk’ which is a somewhat misleading name if you really think about it, and I did some in-depth research after Nigel knotted me several times, and...”

“Adam.” Harlan interrupted with a pained expression. “We’ve talked about this.”

“Have I given you too much personal information?”

“Yes.”

“O-oh, oh.” 

“Are you going to kill us?” Harlan asked Nigel faintly, at a loss with them both.

“Why would I ever do that? Adam is my heart, and you, little man,” Nigel smiled slow and evil. “You are nothing to me so sleep well tonight. There are many people who do not share the same pleasure.”

“That is a very rude thing to say to a guest. You are not being a good host.” Adam fussed, frowning at his Alpha who grinned back at him like a content remorseless lion. “Harlan is my oldest friend.”

“I beg your pardon, my darling.” Nigel said, catching Adam’s hand into his own so he could kiss the Omega’s knuckles. “Allow me to make amends then, and belay your fears, old man. I have no intention of ever harming my Adam, and I’ll do everything in my considerable power to keep it that way.” 

“And I’m just supposed to believe all that?” Harlan made himself ask. He knew this wasn’t fight he could win, but he had to give it his best shot for Adam’s dearly departed dad.

“Allow me to ask you a very fair question then,” Nigel said, “How do you intend to stop me?”

“What?”

“Old man, you are going to have to kill me to make me leave my mate, my star, now that I have found him.” Nigel said slow and even, “I can promise you this as well. Better men than you have tried, and I have the scars to prove it.”

“Well, okay then.” Harlan said after a long moment of deep thought about self-preservation. “Adam, you call me if you need anything. I’ll leave you to whatever this is. No offense, Nigel, but I hope you catch a bullet.”

“None taken, old man.” Nigel said, getting up to walk Harlan outside so that he could smoke in peace. That, and he wanted the old Alpha out of Adam’s place.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch, Harlan?” Adam called after the Alphas.

“You’re buying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos want bacon and eggs for breakfast, but all they can find is Adam's All-Bran cereal. Your comments smoke all of Nigel's cigarettes in the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel calls Darko. Darko is not a happy man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get your hopes up here, kids. I have insomnia so I am trying to write myself asleep.

“What the fuck to do you mean you are staying in New York?”

Darko just knew that Nigel was going to give him a stress induced aneurism, or heart attack one day. After the whole Charlie and Gabi thing, the idiot was supposed to go to Colombia on business to clear his fucked up head. Nigel was going to do some local blow, bang some exotic hookers, kill a fuck ton of people, and then fly to New York to set up a series of meetings with some future business associates. That all said and done, Nigel should have already been back here in Romania, pissing off Darko in person. Instead the fucking idiot was still in New York, calling Darko from somewhere in Manhattan to tell his partner-in-crime that he was moving there.

“You said we needed someone here in the States that we could count on.” Nigel said, wondering how the hell he was going to placate Darko. South America and New York had gone very well, but Darko was still doing some damage control in Romania, and all thanks to the greasy American fuck contacting the police while he was still alive. That tended to make the man very cranky. A cranky Darko was something that no one with brains and basic survival instincts wanted. 

“I sure as shit was not talking about you.” Darko snapped, his tone sharp enough to startle his dogs awake. Shushing his fur babies back to sleep, the wheels and cogs in the Alpha’s head began to turn. 

In his opinion, the day was really beginning to turn to shit. Did he want Nigel back here? Yes. Did he really need Nigel back here? No, not immediately. For once, Nigel was right. They really did need someone there in New York that they could trust with the big decisions, and it wouldn’t hurt anything if Nigel stayed out of the country a little while longer. Something wasn’t quite adding up here though.

“Why do you want to stay in New York? You hate Americans.” Darko asked, glaring at Nigel’s picture since the other version wasn’t here.

“I don’t hate all Americans, only the ones who are stupid enough to fuck my wife.” Nigel back pedaled, a little too loudly it turned out. 

“You have a wife?” Someone said from somewhere off in the background.

“No, my star. I do not. Not anymore.” Nigel told that person, his tones too soothing and sweet for Darko’s fragile peace of mind.

“Nigel...”

“Yes?”

“Who the fuck are you talking to?” Darko asked in his most pleasant voice, causing any henchmen to leave his office as quickly and quietly as humanly possible. “I have an even better question. Why should they care if you had a wife or not?”

There was a long enough pause from Nigel for Darko to put two and two together. He knew just about everything there was about Nigel, and the Alpha had only one real weakness. That damn heart of his was going to get them all killed one day. 

“Did you seriously mate the first Omega you scented, you fucking idiot?” Darko sighed, wondering what problem Nigel had stuck his cock into this time. He had actually liked Gabi when she worked for him as a bartender, but then she had gotten a wild hair up her ass about the business, and got herself killed. “What is her name? Candy? Mercedes? Bambi?”

“Adam.”

“I always knew you were a cocksucker.” Darko said, lighting a cigarette while he poured himself a generous shot of vodka. He was going to need some emotional cushioning.

“Your wife doesn’t complain.”

“The hookers of world will weep now that you are a homosexual, and won’t be paying their bills anymore.” Darko said, saluted no one and nothing with his vodka. He hoped this Adam could keep up with Nigel, and not get himself, or them killed.

“They will weep because I am happily mated.”

“You still suck cock.”

“You would know. Any tips?”

“What does Adam do besides getting fucked by you?” Darko asked, taking a seat to buckle in for this ride.

“He’s an electrical engineer who works in a museum studying outer space. He gets loaned out to some place called the Smithsonian from time to time.” Nigel said, making Darko grateful that he had already swallowed his shot down.

“The Smithsonian, the one in DC?” Darko confirmed. He was glad to see he was alone. It wasn’t often that anyone could surprise him, but Nigel was doing a grand job of it. 

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Nigel said, Darko practically hearing the shrug over the phone. 

“You have no idea what that is, do you, you dumb fuck?”

“It’s a museum.”

“That is like telling someone that the Grand Canyon is a hole in the ground.” Darko sighed, pinching his nose. He was already getting a headache.

“What the fuck do you know about the Grand Canyon?” Nigel said, gesturing to no one with his cigarette. Adam found it quite entertaining to watch Nigel speak on the phone, slipping in and out of languages as he walked around, gesturing about.

“I know I am going to need a very long vacation after all this, you useless prick.” Darko grumbled, “I believe it is safe to presume that you’ll be staying in New York then?”

“Yeah. Send some people to help me set up shop here.”

“Nigel?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t fuck this up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments drink all of Darko's vodka. Your kudos cuddle up with Adam as you watch Nigel talk on the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth shows up again. Her and Nigel talk. It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVEN MORE

“Why are you still here?”

“I live here.” Nigel said, settling himself into one of the living room chairs to better hide the gun he had in hand. He was not pleased that the Beta had just let herself into Adam’s apartment. He was going to have to fix that before he accidently shot someone. 

“Yes, but why? How?” Beth said, making Nigel wince as her voice gained pitch. 

“Do they not teach anything about sex and mating here in this country? I know Americans are scared to see a nipple, but one would think that someone here would figure out what happens when an Alpha puts his cock into an Omega’s hole.” Nigel said, already growing impatient with this Beta. Inadvertently or not, she’d had a hand in bringing Adam and him together so the Alpha was doing his best to remain civil. It was not going well.

“Where is Adam?” Beth asked, her looking around getting about as far as the kitchen before she hit a Nigel shaped wall. The Alpha guided them back into the living room with just a look and a nod.

“He’s at work. Where else would he be at this time?” Nigel asked, arching a barely there brow at her. “I am not keeping him chained to the bed, or using him as a meat puppet, if that is what you are trying to be a bitch about. Go check. I’ll wait.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Beth said with a grimace. Though he was crass, Beth was amazing to realize that Nigel knew Adam’s schedule, something that was very important to the Omega. 

Beth walked back to Adam’s bedroom just to make sure, surprised that the Alpha let her do so alone. The Omega’s room was as neat as ever save for some clothing that was obviously Nigel’s on the floor. Even better, this strange Alpha was not interfering with Adam’s life, at least not professionally. Nigel still being Adam’s apartment still didn’t sit right with Beth though, the Alpha looking quite smug upon her return.

“My mother is dead so she doesn’t give a fuck if I kiss her on the mouth or not. What do you want, you screaming cunt?” Nigel said with a smile like a knife, the Alpha enjoying just how uncomfortable he was making the Beta.

“You are so vulgar.” Beth said, helplessly crossing her arms. Nigel was right about Adam being at work though. She should have gone to the museum first, but she just had to make sure Adam wasn’t being mistreated, or being held against his will here at his own place. 

“Adam doesn’t seem to mind how vulgar I can be.” Nigel grinned now like a sated wolf. 

“You don’t know anything about Adam! What are you even doing here?!” Beth shouted, her frustration finally getting the better of her. “You are not supposed to be here!”

“And just who exactly is, princess?” Nigel asked, already knowing the answer would be anyone else. 

“My lovely friend Amber that’s who. Amber who is beautiful, and sweet, and-“

“I’m rich.” Nigel flatly interrupted.

Beth glared back at Nigel, the look on her face clearly telling Nigel that she didn’t believe him. He couldn’t fault her for the judgment. Nigel wasn’t exactly dressed to impress at that moment, wearing only filthy jeans with a gun tucked behind his back and his scars.  
.   
“You’re not right for Adam.’ Beth concluded, studying the Alpha. He was older than Adam by a good ten years, and he was covered in what Beth was certain were jail tattoos with a hideously large scar running up his left side. Beth had no idea what Nigel smelled like to Adam, but to her, the Alpha smelled like old cigarettes, stale beer, and sour sweat made bitter by drugs leaving the system. 

“Why? Because I am not your cherry picked friend? This is the real world, little girl, a savage place where you don’t register. This isn’t like one of your stories.” Nigel said, getting comfortable in his seat since Beth was up for some debate. He didn’t like her, but he could appreciate her loyalty to Adam and her courage for coming here. Nigel knew what he looked like, what he sounded like.

“How do you know anything about my books?” Beth said, tone suggesting that she was finding it hard to believe that Nigel even knew how to read.

“Adam showed me them. He doesn’t like the talking animals.” Nigel said, resisted the urge to tell the Beta that he fluent in six different languages, and that he truly doubted that she could speak one other than her English. He didn’t though, knowing that Darko would find out about that lie somehow. He always did. Nigel spoke five different languages well enough, but his Russian left a lot to be desired. His Russian and the ‘incident involving vodka that they do not speak of ever’ were the reasons that Darko solely dealt with the Russian Mafia, and why Darko would have taken a potshot at Nigel for saying that he could speak it. 

“Why are you here?” Beth asked again, at a complete loss.

“I have more right to be here than you do.” Nigel pointed out. He could play this game all day.

“You’re a monster.” 

“Even monsters can love.”

“Adam is special” Beth said, trying a different angle, like Nigel was someone she could reason with. The Alpha gave the Beta his most unimpressed look back.

“I know he’s special. I have traveled this world, and have met many, many people in it, but I have never met anyone like Adam.” Nigel said, “He’s honest.”

“To a fault.”

“Not to his fault, or my own. The older I get, the more I value honesty, and Adam has that in spades.”

“That’s not enough.” Beth fumed, wishing she could just make this awful person go away.

“You can’t be his fairy godmother, and then his white knight when something you don’t like happens. Stick to your stories, little girl.” Nigel growled, his patience beginning to wane. Getting up from out of his chair, he stalked toward Beth, making the Beta back up against a wall. “Adam is mine now. If you try to interfere with that in any way, you’ll find out just how much of a monster I really am. There are rings of Hell here on Earth, and I can personally deliver you to anyone of them, anytime I choose. Remember that.”

“My father is a lawyer.” Beth said weakly, getting the feeling that she was way in over her head. The Alpha was dumping pheromones now, a barely contained anger pouring off of him. If she had been an Omega, Beth knew she would have been on the floor, sobbing from the onslaught. As it was, Beth trembled, but remained on her feet, even while Nigel rifled through her pockets, relieving her of her key. She didn’t know what kind of response to expect next from Nigel, but loud belly laughter from Alpha was not one of them as he drew away from her.

“And I am king without a throne.” Nigel said, wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes as he backed away from the Beta to motion toward the front door. As far as threats went, the Beta’s had been quite droll. That, and he knew that it would make Adam upset if anything were to happen to Beth so he took the key from her, and called it a day. “Get the fuck out of here, and don’t come back here unless you are invited.”

“It won’t last.” Beth said as put herself through the door, and was out in the relative safety of the hall. Nigel filled the doorway, leaning off of the frame as he lit a cigarette, blowing the grey blue smoke at her.

“Tis death do us fucking part, little girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Your kudos keep Nigel company in the living room, and your comments follow Beth around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an Adam and Nigel chapter. Nigel is smoking in the apartment. Adam doesn't like it.

“You have been smoking in here again.”

Nigel bit back a grimace as he enthusiastically greeted his mate with another deep kiss. Those were the first words that come out of Adam’s mouth as soon as he could breathe again. It wasn’t the most romantic response, but Adam also wasn’t wrong.

“Where are you going? Are you mad?” Nigel asked, Adam heading for the front door as soon as he could disengage himself from the Alpha.

“I do not like how the apartment, or how you smell and taste, but I am not mad. I am going to the store for sustainable solutions.” Adam told the stunned Alpha.

“Sustainable solutions? What the fuck are you talking about? It’s not that bad.”

“It is to me. I don’t like it, and this is my home. I would like you to reside in it as well with me,” Adam said, “But if you are not going to do what I ask, I have to consider other options.”

“I am sorry, my star. It’s a terrible habit of mine that I don’t think about.” Nigel said, feeling like an idiot for being unable to do something so simple. This was the kind of shit that Darko gave him a hard time about, and another reason why the Russians hated him. “Forgive me.”

“I do not understand why you are asking for forgiveness when I have already told you that I am not mad.” Adam frowned, wondering what social cue he had missed this time. He grew a little bit wearier from it. It had already been a long day at work. Adam was almost too socially tapped out to even go to the store, but he also couldn’t deal with the smell either. “If you are going to keep smoking in the house, I am going to the store for an air purifier, baking soda, and to find for a Febreeze I can tolerate.”

“What do I smell like to you?” Nigel asked. Despite everything, his conversation with Beth had peeked his interest. 

“Cigarettes.”

“No, I mean besides that.”

“Cigarettes.” Adam said, but this time didn’t bother with eye contact at all, smiling a little to himself. 

“You little shit. Do you think you are being funny?” Nigel laughed softly

“I can joke.” Adam grinned, a rare expression. Nigel realized the Omega was very pleased with himself about his humor. “You smell like you. You smell like Nigel. I do not how to describe it.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“If it were a bad thing, you would not be allowed in my apartment because you smoke.” Adam pointed out, making Nigel laugh. 

“Okay, okay. I get it, though it may take a while for me to get it right.” Nigel chuckled. 

I know. That’s why I got this the other day.” Adam said, going over to the kitchen to retrieve something.

“What is it?” Nigel asked in time to get a face full of water. Wiping his face, Nigel blinked water out of his eyes to see Adam holding a little spray bottle.

“Adam, I am not an animal.”

“No, you are not. Animals listen better than most people.” Adam said.

“You can’t spray me with water every time that I...” Nigel began to get another face full of water when Adam demonstrated that he actually could.

“If you do not like it, then do not smoke.” Adam told him to be caught up in Nigel’s arms, and held in place. The Omega looked up to find the Alpha staring quite intently at him.

“I do not know what you are trying to make me experience with your pheromones, but it won’t work.” Adam said, doing his best to not feel sad about it. There was a change in Nigel’s face, an expression that Adam couldn’t translate even if he wanted to. 

“I’m sorry, my star. I am not used to people taunting me.” Nigel growled, slowly letting go of his anger. He had to remember that he was in the wrong here, and that Adam’s response were rational, logical even. That, and anyone else would have kicked his ass out by now. “Most are too scared to, and with good reason.”

“Why? Are you scary?” Adam asked, and if it had been anyone else, there would have been consequences. Nigel stared back at Adam in disbelief, the Omega honestly wanting to know.

“Oh, my star. Don’t ever change.” Nigel laughed as he bowed to rest his head on Adam’s shoulder, letting them sway. 

“As much as I want to, it will never happen.”

“What do you want to change, and why, my darling? I love you just as you are.”

“I have never been in love. I don’t really know what it is, and it seems to me that it means something different to everyone.” Adam admitted softly, recalling his breakup with Beth. “All I know that is people want me until them get to know me, and then they don’t want me anymore. I don’t know how to make them stay.”

“You think that I am going to leave you?” Nigel asked, taking the Omega’s hands into his rough own so he could pull Adam in close. He very carefully kicked the spray bottle under the couch as soon as Adam let go of it, the sound of his voice covering up the noise. 

“Yes.” Adam told the Alpha’s chest. 

“Adam, I am your mate. That means until death do us fucking part. God and the Devil himself are the only two forces that could make me leave your side.” Nigel sighed out, gently running a hand through Adam’s curls, mostly because he could. 

“Why would you stay? I’m not easy to talk to.”

“I seem to be doing just fine.”

“I’ll never know how you feel, or what you are thinking.” Adam said, pulling back enough to frown up at the Alpha. 

“Then we will have something to talk about.” Nigel said with a smile. 

“I am terrible with people. I hate going out to bars and clubs. I’ll embarrass you.”

“You could never embarrass me, even if you tried, my love. I have quite thick skin, and I don’t give a flying fuck what other people think.” Nigel said, “If you still don’t believe me, I can always call Darko to confirm.” 

“I can’t drive.” Adam said after a long moment. 

“Now you are just reaching. Why would I care about that?” Nigel laughed.

“Most people consider it important.”

“Smart guy like you hasn’t figured out that I am not like most people? C’mon, get this the program. You’re my mate, and I am not leaving you.” 

“You still can’t smoke cigarettes in the apartment.” Adam told the Alpha.

“For you? The world, my darling.” Nigel said, releasing the Omega so that they could get going. Otherwise, he was going to bend Adam over the sofa, and then nothing would get done. Or he might get sprayed in the face with more water. 

“Now, let’s go get your sustainable solutions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Your kudos try to smoke Nigel's cigarettes in the bathroom, but your comments tattles on them to Adam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Adam and Nigel chapter, but with more sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX

Adam woke up to Nigel parting his legs to lick at his slit with a fat clumsy tongue. The Alpha smelled awful to him, like too many sweaty people, cigarettes, sour sweat, and too sweet spilled liquor. 

“You smell terrible.” Adam groaned, pulling away to groggily sit up. Nigel was a sweaty mess of stained clothing, drying blood, and wild eyes. His Alpha had been doing cocaine again. He was also staining the sheets with club smegma, and what Adam really hoped was other people’s blood.

“I know, baby, but I am so fucking horny. All I could think about was you all night. It was very distracting.” Nigel said more like a growl than a sentence, all the vodka in his system making his words run together. Nigel decided he was always more of a man of action anyway, catching Adam’s foot to drag him across the bed to him. 

Unfortunately for the Alpha, his Omega had other plans in mind, Adam using his other foot to push Nigel away and off the bed, which was done quite easily, considering how tanked the Alpha was. Adam furthered than sentiment of disgust by throwing a pillow at Nigel’s head to keep the Alpha at bay. 

“You need to go take a shower.” Adam told the Alpha, Nigel glaring at him from the floor. He was sure any other Omega would be plastered to the bed with fear and slick, but his brain wasn’t wired that way so he just stared down Nigel. 

“I don’t want to take a fucking shower.” Nigel snapped, trying to get back to his feet. He eventually managed it, but his tumble to the floor had thrown off his equilibrium. That, and coke was a hell of a drug. As much as he wanted to fuck, his inebriated brain was definitely considering the simple wonders of standing underneath hot water. 

“Nigel, if you want me to have sex with you, you will take a shower.” Adam said. He wasn’t necessarily opposed to having sex with Nigel like this, even if his timing was stressful. Being woken up like this would have ruined his weekday schedule, and set the Omega off in a rage, but luckily, his weekend schedule was flexible. Adam decided he could fit in surprise sex, but only if Nigel were clean. “Your only other option is to sleep this off alone in the living room.”

Grumbling in languages Adam couldn’t understand instead of answering, Nigel stumbled toward the bathroom, stripping as he went. Getting up with a sigh, Adam followed after his mate, picking up his clothing after he had pulled the ruined sheets off of the bed to change them out for clean. There was enough blood on all of it to cause some concern. 

“Are you hurt?” Adam asked, studying the Alpha’s shirt and the sheets wadded up in his arms.

“Do I look hurt, darling?” Nigel leered, hanging off the door’s frame to better show off his body and hard cock.

“Yes. You have a fair amount of bruising across your body.” Adam said in a flat voice, unimpressed by the Alpha. 

“You should see the other guy!” Nigel laughed, harsh and loud. He patted himself down, looking for cigarettes before Nigel realized that he was butt ass naked. “Some dumb fuck looking to make a name for himself.”

“Is he dead?” Adam asked, wondering if he should be worried. 

“Does it matter?” Nigel said as he leaned in to claim Adam’s mouth like they were the spoils of war. He winced when Adam dropped the laundry to sharply press his fingers in a cluster of bruises on his side. It would have worked if Nigel were other people, the ones left soft by life.

“You need to shower, and brush your teeth.” Adam told the Alpha, doing his best to pull away. “And yes, it does, for many different reasons.”

“You worried about me?”

“I always worry about you.” Adam frowned up at the grinning Alpha. When he didn’t get an answer, Adam bent down to collect the laundry, the Omega yelping as he was held in place from behind. The Alpha’s thick cock nestled between his butt cheeks, Nigel leaking from his tip to stripe Adam’s lower back. 

“You ever fuck in a shower before?” Nigel purred, making Adam shiver from it. Despite how bad he smelled, Nigel always felt so good, solid and warm against him.

“No.” Adam whispered, “No, I have not.”

“Time to pop your cherry then.” Nigel grinned, pulling Adam along with him. “Strip, and get the water started while I brush my teeth.”

Deciding it was one of those compromise things that he had read about couples doing, Adam turned on the water, stripping down as he waited for it to heat up. Doing a piss poor job of brushing his teeth, Nigel watched as the Omega neatly folded them, his own stinking clothing, and then the ruined sheets even though they were going straight into the laundry bag when they were done here. 

“Get in, my darling. The water is fine.” Nigel said, stepping in to stand under the stream.

“I already bathed.” Adam said, enjoying the view. He liked how the water moved across Nigel’s skin, defining his muscles, the curvature of his hips, and the swell of his cock until the streams trickled all the way down his long dancer legs.

“You’re all that I could think about tonight, your eyes, your scent. No one smelled right to me. I didn’t even want to look at another Omega. I felt sick when anyone that wasn’t you touched me.” Nigel rambled on as he scrubbed himself clean, the soap creating a lather that mesmerized Adam, the way it clung to Nigel. “I got so pissed, baby. The fucking Croatians kept wasting my time by being late, keeping me from you, so I had to teach them a lesson about time management.”

“You never answered my question. Should I be worried?” Adam asked, because he had done his research. Nigel’s world wasn’t his own, but that didn’t mean he could remain ignorant of it, especially now. Eventually, he was going to have to ask Nigel to teach him how to shoot, but only after he found some excellent noise cancelling headphones. 

“No, my star. I took care of it. No one is dead. It was just business. I needed to make an example of them so no one else in the city will fuck with us.” Nigel promised. It was the truth for once, though the Alpha would have just about said anything to have the Omega join him. “I’m all clean now. Come here, darling.”

Adam let himself be tugged into the shower, his mouth claimed by the Alpha as Nigel’s multitasking hands dropped low to fondle his cock, and play with his opening, dipping his fingers into the Omega’s slit. Nigel groaned like he was wounded when he felt slick collecting there.

“You see something you like, baby?” Nigel asked, licking beads of water off of Adam’s face to savor them. He shuddered when he felt Adam’s hands wrap around his fat Alpha cock.

“Yes.”

“Turn around.” Nigel growled, already moving his Omega into position. All patience was gone. “Brace your hands against the wall.”

Adam didn’t have a lot of time to gather his thoughts. He could only react, crying out as Nigel slammed into him in an intense rhythm. He was suddenly too full and tight, pinned into place by Nigel’s cock. The Alpha was relentless, his hand moving to wrap itself around Adam’s throat, holding him in place as Alpha pressed himself all the way in. 

Leaning bodily over Adam so that his chest was to the Omega’s back, Nigel locked his sharp teeth into the Omega’s nape, Adam gasping at all the simultaneous sensations. The connections between them was like a current, Nigel blissing out as Adam struggled to remain conscious. They stayed like that under the hot water, letting their bodies come down from their high. 

“You can move.” Adam whispered after a long moment.

“If I do, I’ll come. You’re so good to me, baby, so tight.” Nigel sighed, letting go of Adam’s neck to watch blood well up in the indentations. 

“Can we just stay like this for a while?”

“Anything you want, my star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Your kudos play with the bubble bath. Your comments question why the bubble bath is there, and who it actually belongs to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko comes to visit! Whee! Check the tags for trigger warnings, people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, check the tags. Apparently, I had to write something to remind you all that Nigel is a violent psychopath. 
> 
> Here's a fun fact. Gabi's full name is Gabi Banyai while Gabi's father's full name is Victor Ibanescu. Gabi was still technically married to Nigel, so I think it's same to assume that Nigel's last name is Banyai. You are welcome fellow fan fiction writers. I sherlocked the shit out of that.

Nigel was going to be so angry.

Adam held onto that thought to try as keep himself calm. While most people wouldn’t have considered this lucky, but Adam was very grateful that his kidnappers had placed a bag over his head, and ducted taped his hands and feet together. The sensory deprivation and bondage was actually helping him to stay grounded. 

The Omega knew that he was in the trunk of a car, and that his kidnappers were Europeans, though he was unfamiliar with the language that they were speaking. Not that it would have mattered. Adam couldn’t speak or understand any language other than English. 

Adam had just gotten off of work at the museum, and had been walking home when a car suddenly pulled up beside him. It was over in a matter of seconds, the Omega pulled right off of the street, and into that car by three strange men. The three men and the driver were all dressed in dark non-descript clothing with hats and sunglasses to obfuscate their features. A wad of material was shoved into Adam’s mouth to keep the Omega from calling out, and then a bag was placed over his head, while another man bound his hands together, and his legs at the ankles with duct tape. 

“Be still, or we hurt you.” Said a harsh voice as something cold, metallic, and gun shaped was pressed to Adam’s neck.

Adam did as he was told, wondering where they were taking him. Something fragile was broken to his right, the Omega realizing that his phone was not an option anymore. Adam did some math in his head to try and calm down, but the end results were not coming up in his favor. Adam doubted that these men just wanted to talk, or would be too keen about letting him go. 

While his stasis of a male Omega did make him a target from slave traders of which there were plenty of in New York City, more than likely these men were a part of a rival gang who had qualms of some kind with Nigel’s current operation here in the city. There was a very slim chance that his kidnappers were cops or even Interpol, not like that would be any better. Just as awful, but in a different way. 

The car finally came to a stop, and Adam was half carried/half dragged out of the car. From the smell of it, they were near water. Sounds confirmed that they were probably at a harbor of some kind, more than likely in an industrial area, which was not a good thing. It meant that no one would be around to hear if they killed him, and they had access to a nice area to quickly dump his body. 

More noises of scraping metal confirmed that Adam was being roughly seated in some kind of warehouse. The hood was pulled off in time for someone to slap Adam’s face hard enough to knock out his gag. The Omega’s too dry mouth was suddenly very wet with his own blood.

“What is this?” said the man with the impatient hand. 

“Nigel’s bitch.” One of Adam’s kidnappers answered, looking quite pleased with himself for some reason. Adam was unsure why. The man who had split his bottom lip, and bruised his face was an Alpha, and obviously the leader of this group. Adam reasoned that he had to be because the man held himself like Nigel, like he owned the world. 

There were more men in the warehouse, all of them armed. Adam was more bothered by all their staring than by their weapons, the Omega’s mouth full enough with blood that it spilled out onto his shirt.

“This is what Banyai likes to fuck? Soft male pussy?” Said the Alpha. He was bald, and covered in as many scars and tattoos as Nigel was. He smelled terrible. “Or maybe he likes to be fucked in the ass by tiny cocks.”  
“He does not.” Adam said. He couldn’t help himself, though he doubted that the Alpha was actually asking him a question, or even wanted an answer from him. His hunch turned out to be right, the Alpha hitting Adam hard enough to knock over the chair he was bodily tied to.

“You are Omega. Omegas only get to open their mouths so that they can be filled with an Alpha’s cock.” The Alpha growled down at him, kicking Adam in the stomach. Unable to curl up to protect himself, Adam could feel himself start to dissociate. If they kept this up, he was going to go nonverbal, and Adam had a very bad feeling that if that were to happen, it was not going to go well for him. 

“I’m surprised he can talk at all.” Said someone, another rough voice he didn’t recognize. “Usually all Omegas do is whimper and beg.”

“He hasn’t so much as pissed himself yet.” Another unfamiliar voice commented. 

“Oh, he will make all sorts of sad noises by the time I am done with him, won’t you?” The Alpha laughed, up righting Adam and his chair.

“That was the dumbest thing you could have done.” Adam told the Alpha. He flinched as the Alpha raised his hand to strike him again. The blow never landed though, frozen as someone flicked a Zippo lighter open.

“He’s not wrong you know, you dumb fuck.” Said a voice Adam had only heard over speakerphone. Darko strolled out of the shadows, lighting a cigarette as he approached. He looked no more concerned than if he were taking a walk through the Park, completely unbothered by all the guns being pointed at him. “Igor, Igor, Igor. What have I told you, time and time again, about being greedy?”

“What are you doing here, Darko?” the Alpha known as Igor the Butcher asked, glaring warily at the other Alpha. It was not a good thing that Darko looked so smug. A smug Darko usually meant a lot of dead people. 

“I am in town to look over my new acquisitions.” Darko said, “Imagine my surprise to learn that you have Nigel’s mate with you. You really should have known that Nigel would have had someone keeping an eye on his dear Adam at all times.”

“He does?” Adam said, though it made sense when he thought about it. His rescue’s response time proved as much.

“He does.” Darko said, winking at the Omega. Darko could tell that Nigel had done well for himself. Even while bruised and bleeding, Adam was a rare beauty.

“Nigel had no mate. Who would be dumb enough to bond with that psychopath? In life, his own fucking wife couldn’t get far enough away from him.” Igor laughed and laughed, his men laughing right along with him until they realized that Darko wasn’t laughing along with them.

“Did any of you morons bother to check this particular Omega’s neck?” was all Darko asked, wandering over to Adam. A quick look around from Igor at his men was enough to tell everyone in the room that no one had. 

“If I may, little one?” Darko asked politely, gesturing to Adam’s neck, the expanse of which was covered by a shirt, tie, and many other comforting layers. Adam nodded, tilting his head back to help the Alpha expose his throat. Adam might have been unable to read a room, but even he couldn’t miss how suddenly the mood changed as armed men backed away from him, muttering to themselves. 

“Darko...” Igor said, swallowing hard enough to make his throat click. He was suddenly very aware of Adam’s blood on his hands, and all the bruising that was beginning to darken the Omega’s face.

“Yes, Igor?” Darko answered with a smile.

“Where is Nigel?”

“Oh, he’s around here somewhere. I imagine he is with some of our men, killing your guards, probably in the most horrific ways possible.” Darko told the other drug lord, pointing at something behind them all. “The rest of our men outnumber yours three to one, and they all have guns pointing at your heads.”

Darko’s portion of their army let themselves be known, moving forward to disarm Igor’s men, making them all kneel as they awaited for Nigel’s arrival. To pass the time, Darko released Adam as gently as he could, doing his best to not touch the Omega. He didn’t want Adam’s scent or blood on him, the Alpha taking some wipes out of his pocket to clean his hands off before passing them off to Adam. 

“It is good to finally meet you in person, Adam. I am Darko.” The Alpha introduced himself, the Omega giving him a flat look back.

“I know. Thank you for freeing me, and for the wipes.” Adam said, cleaning himself off the best he could. There was a lot of blood, and all the wipes seemed to be doing was spread it around. A sound that was like a bellowing roar tore through the warehouse distracted Adam from any further clean up though. 

“Ah, Nigel is here.” Darko grinned around his cigarettes. “I almost feel sorry for you poor fuckers, but it is your own fault. You lured the wolf to your own door.”

Looking like some ancient Norse god of war, Nigel walked toward them covered in blood, Adam just knowing somehow that none of it was his own. He came to a dead stop when he saw Adam, not too far from Igor, his eyes going black as he studied his injured mate. 

“Nigel, if only I had known...” was about as far as Igor got before Nigel lunged forward, tearing out the man’s throat with his teeth. Not deep enough to kill, but definitely violent enough to make some of Igor’s men piss themselves for what was about to come. 

Scenting the air, it took only a moment for Nigel to identity the four men who had kidnapped Adam in the first place. Motioning to his own men, the four were separated from the rest, and made to sit next to Igor.

“What do you want done with the rest?” Darko asked, already knowing that Igor and those four poor bastards were for Nigel to deal with alone. 

“Kill them in ways so that no one will ever think about doing something like this again to us.” Nigel growled, low and deep. 

“I’ve missed this. I need to come visit more often.” Darko said, taking off his coat to roll up his sleeves. A lot could be said about Nigel, but when he was right, he was right. Darko had his own wife and child to worry about, so examples had to be made here. “I was thinking about starting with the toes, and working my way up.”

Nigel responded by breaking Igor’s fingers one by one, bending them in the wrong direction back until he saw the bones pop out through flesh. Blood bubbled out through the hole in Igor’s neck as he tried to scream. It made Darko laughed as he got out his favorite knife.

“Same thing, different end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Your kudos play in the blood of their enemies, and your comments go hide behind Adam.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallout Part 1

As far as his social circles went, getting kidnapped and beaten up was doing wonders for Adam. Since the autistic Omega couldn’t lie to save his own life, Adam stuck to the truth of the matter. He had been kidnapped, which was a very real ongoing danger for male Omegas in the city and common knowledge, Nigel had saved him, and he didn’t want to talk about it. All of which were very true things so he never got it wrong when asked, and to Adam’s great dismay, everyone asked. 

Wanting to get back to his sense of normal, Adam had insisted upon going into work, despite his injuries, even though Nigel and Darko thought it was a very bad idea. Not one for debate, Adam had locked himself in his room, banishing Nigel from it. The Alpha eventually changed his mind the next morning after spending a stiff night sleeping on the floor right outside Adam’s bedroom. Darko was never going to let his friend that one down, liberally taking pictures until Nigel threatened to shoot him. 

Much to Adam’s dismay though, his boss and co-workers had other opinions in the matter. The Omega was given a week off of medical leave with full pay after they all saw his injuries, and heard his story. Nigel was elated to have Adam all to himself for a while until he saw Adam standing on the curb when they picked him up from work. His Omega looked so small and defeated, Adam clutching his messenger bag to his chest, visibly trying to keep himself calm.

“What’s wrong?” Nigel asked, already going for his gun.

“T-they don’t want me there.” Adam whispered, too tired and stressed out to bother with eye contact. He knew it was for a good reason, and that he wasn’t in trouble, but this felt too similar to the time when he had gotten fired from his last job as a toymaker for not meeting quota. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Nigel made himself relax, guiding Adam to the car, careful not to touch the Omega who was enough of a bundle of nerves to make his head hurt. “You look like you’ve been hit by a truck, my star. It’s not that they don’t want you there. You need time to heal.” 

“I can work fine like this. It doesn’t affect what I do.” Adam said as he settled into the backseat. He liked walking to and from work, and now he couldn’t, and it was throwing everything off. He didn’t want an escort, even if it was his mate, and he didn’t want a driver, even if it was currently Darko.

“I know that. You know that, but they don’t get that because all they can see is this.” Nigel said, meaning his words to be tender. Darko grumbling in Romanian was enough of a warning to let the Alpha know that he had completely missed the mark.

“This isn’t my fault!” Adam yelled, making the Alphas jump despite their rough years. The Omega definitely had a set of pipes on him when provoked, Darko mused, wondering if his idiot friend was going to spend another night on the floor. 

“Your appearance affects other people though.” Nigel pointed out, motioning to his man to get going. Darko gestured helplessly at the mounting wall of traffic ahead and behind them.

“It shouldn’t!” Adam said, not knowing where to look. This was why he didn’t drive, or like being in cars. The space was too confining while the traffic moved violently all around them, people honking and yelling at each other over basically nothing. “Let me out!”

“But-“

“Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!” Adam yelled, slamming bodily up against the door, and trying all the buttons and handles.

“Calm him down before we’re noticed.” Darko snapped, trying to look as nonchalant as possible while stuck in bumper to bumper traffic with a freaking out Omega in the backseat. For once, they weren’t doing anything illegal, but Nigel and Darko certainly didn’t want any hero cop to take an interest in their current little drama. It might take too long to explain, and Nigel wasn’t known for his patience.

Not knowing what else to do, Nigel made a grab for Adam, wrapping his arms around the Omega in a tight vise-like grip. Unsure of if it would work or not, Nigel bit down on the back of Adam’s neck, a common Omega pressure point there. Either those nerves were hooked up, or it was a combination of that and pressure, Adam went limp and still in the Alpha’s arm, his breathing beginning to slow down. Anytime Adam would shift or try to move, Nigel gave him a little shake, the connection and pressure point like an ‘off’ switch. 

“Give me your coat when you drop us off.” Nigel said, letting go of Adam’s neck to lick the blood off of his lips. He didn’t resist the urge to clean Adam’s neck off, making the Omega shiver from overstimulation.

“Why? Use your own. You ruined my last one with your bullshit.”

“You should be thanking me for that.”

“It was designer, you uncultured pig.”

“It was chartreuse, and it was ugly as fuck. Quit letting your wife dress you.” Nigel said, swearing in Romanian at his friend. “You’ll get it back upstairs. I need it to throw over Adam. I don’t want the fucking neighbors talking, or upsetting him further.”

“All you had to do was say it was for Adam.” Darko grinned, watching Nigel flip him off in the rearview mirror. Pulling up to the curb to let them out, Darko very carefully draped his coat over a very drowsy looking Adam, ignoring Nigel’s growls. 

“Knock that off, you idiot. We both know you’re not going to do shit with him in your arms like that.” Darko grinned, smacking Nigel upside his head. Swearing at his partner in every language he knew, Nigel had to admit Darko wasn’t wrong.

“Your Russian is still garbage. That’s not how you say cunt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments and kudos play 'Toot or Boot' with Darko wardrobe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallout Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth shows up like a bad penny.

Miraculously, Nigel somehow managed not to run into anyone as he carrying Adam in his arms back to the brownstone apartment. The Alpha wondered idly if the Omega would let him fuck him while he was like this, so relaxed and plaint. Nigel bet himself that Adam would fuck like a dream in this condition. The mere thought of it was already making Nigel hard. 

“Oh my god, is that Adam?! Why are you carrying Adam?! What happened?!”

If Adam hadn’t been in his arms, Nigel would have gone for his gun. Beth would never know just how close she had come to death that day.

“Shut the fuck up. He’s overstimulated, you dumb cow.” Nigel snapped, causing Adam to tense up again. He had to set the Omega down to open the door, Beth going immediately to check on Adam. She made the mistake of touching Adam’s face, the Omega flinching from the contact.

“Wha-” was as far as Beth got, the Beta not even having time enough to scream. Nigel’s left hand grabbed her by the hair, twisting around his hand like a leash. His other hand slapped over Beth’s mouth as the Alpha dragged her bodily through the apartment, and into the kitchen. Beth wincing as she was slammed hard against the wall, the air knocked out of her lungs by the force of it. She wasn’t given time to recover.

“You will shut the fuck up, or I will shoot you in your fucking head.” Nigel told Beth in a dead calm yet intense tone, the click of metal and circular pressure placed to her temple confirming that Alpha was quite serious about it.

Nigel waited until Beth nodded before continuing. “Adam was kidnapped. I took care of it. He just got sent home from work because of it. My darling star is obviously quite upset about the entire situation so it would be in your best interest not to upset him any further.” The Alpha continued. “Now I am going to let you, and you are not going to act like a dumb cunt. Do you understand me?”

“This is your fault. They kidnapped them because of you.” Beth whispered but was still heard quite clearly. 

“You think I don’t know that?” Nigel said with a growl, showing his teeth.

“You took care of the kidnappers?” Beth made her mouth work, her voice sounding weird to her. If she had been an Omega, Beth doubted she would have been able to talk. The Alpha more than just pissed off.

“Yes.” Nigel said, putting his piece away. He could hear movement coming from behind them, which either meant Adam, Darko, or both. The Alpha doubted that Adam would approve of him keeping Beth at gunpoint. “If you don’t believe me, ask Adam. We both know he can’t lie to save his own life.”

“Are you two fighting?” Adam said softly. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone, but it was the quickest way to make Beth leave, which meant finding out what she wanted. In Adam’s experience with the Beta, that could take a while.

“Adam, did Nigel do that to you?” Beth asked bluntly, knowing firsthand that subtlety didn’t work on Adam. “Did Nigel hit you?”

“No.” Adam glared at Beth’s shoe, fidgeting in a sullen manner. He was so stick of having this kind of conversation. All his life, people had been telling him to find a mate, but as soon as it happens, no one’s happy about it. 

“Adam, this is serious-”

“He didn’t hit me!” Adam yelled, beginning to lose it. He wanted to stop thinking and feeling things. Nigel could make that happen. He had made it happened in the car.

“That’s enough. That’s enough.” Nigel sighed, catching Adam to wrap him up tight in his arms. “ShuuuusShuShuShu.”

“Why is she like this? You didn’t do anything.”

“There? Are you happy? Satisfied?” Nigel sighed, rocking the Omega in his arms as Adam cried from stress. “While I am a devil, I’m not the villain here.”

“For once, he is right.” Darko said, grinning at the very confused looking Beta.

“That’s Darko. He didn’t hit me either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Your kudos eat all the mac and cheese, all of it. Nigel makes your comments go to the store for more before Adam notices.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallout Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darko and Beth have a conversation.

"Are you like him?”

“No one in the world is like Nigel, thankfully.” Darko chuckled, “I can vouch for that much.”

“You know what I mean.” Beth glared at the other Alpha. Nigel had left with Adam to the bathroom or bedroom, leaving the pair in the kitchen to sort everything out. 

“Little girl, the less you know, the longer you will live. Take to heart that ignorance is bliss.” Darko told her in all seriousness. 

“He’s going to get Adam killed.” Beth said as she started to pace. 

“And on that dark day, the world will burn.” Darko sighed, wishing he could smoke. Adam had been quite firm about that rule though. For the most part, the Alpha didn’t mind, considering that he got to watch Nigel get brow beaten by possibly the most innocent Omega on the planet. “While our profession leaves a lot to be desired, I assure you that Nigel is no threat to Adam.”

“It doesn’t look that way to me.”

“Nigel is...a very bad man, but I know him. I know that he would raise Hell itself, and pull down Heaven to tear the wings off of angels if anything were to happen to Adam, and we would all suffer for it.” Darko said, going to the freezer to pull out a very nice bottle of Nigel’s vodka. He poured more than a decent shot for himself and the Beta, saluting her before drinking it down like water. To the Alpha’s surprise, Beth did the same, knocking the shot back like a pro. 

“Would it be safe to assume that Adam’s kidnappers aren’t going to do that to him again?” Beth asked, “I don’t want to know the details.”

“That would be wise. I would say that it is very safe to assume that those particular people won’t be bothering Adam, or anyone else for that matter, ever again.” Darko said with a wink and a smile. Giving the Alpha a very unimpressed look like only a New Yorker could, Beth poured them another fat shot of Nigel’s vodka.

“Is Nigel actually rich?” Beth said, tapping glasses before taking the next shot. Darko followed suit, pouring them another round. 

“I know he dresses like an old blind man, but we are very good at what we do.” Darko said, Nigel’s dog shirt, slacks, and loafer combination springing to mind. “Adam will be well taken care of.”

“Adam doesn’t drink. If this your vodka or is it Nigel’s?” Beth asked after a long moment of thought.

“Nigel’s”

“Gimme.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments drink the rest of the vodka. Your kudos go to look for Adam and Nigel. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallout Part 2  
> Here's a hint- SEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX

Nigel pushed his cock all the way in as he bit down again on the back of Adam’s neck. He had bet right. This relaxed and pliant, Adam fucked like a dream.  
After Darko showed up, Nigel carried Adam off to their bedroom, letting his partner deal with that damn nosy Beta. As much as he disliked her, Beth had Adam’s best interests at heart. He had to begrudgingly give her that much, though not much else. 

“What can I do for you?” Nigel asked his mate as he laid out the crying Omega onto the bed. “Please stop crying, my star.”

“I don’t want to talk anymore. I don’t want to think about it anymore either.” Adam sobbed, feeling helpless in the sea of his own emotions. Everything was just too much to deal with right now. His face hurt from where Igor had hit him, his body hurt from where he had been kicked, and he had been sent home from his job. All anyone could talk about was how he looked, or how he should feel, or what happened to him, like any of that mattered.

“I can help you with that if you let me. I promise I won’t make you talk.” Nigel said, sweet and low into the Omega’s ear. He waited until Adam nodded before he started to undress his mate. “Good, because I’m going to make you scream.”

Adam didn’t have time to point out the oddness of Nigel’s words, the Omega flipped over onto his belly, and his legs parted. Crying anymore was the furthest thing in Adam’s mind, the Omega too busy squirming in place as Nigel lapped at his slit, parting it with his tongue to help work his finger in where it couldn’t reach. Nigel was being rougher than normal, but it gave something for Adam to focus on as he pressed back the intrusions.

“I want you to ride me. I want to watch you sink down on my cock.” Nigel told the Omega when he came up for air, nipping at Adam’s sensitive inner thighs. The Alpha grinned when his mate nodded with such a helpless expression on his face. Adam was a little clumsy, but took guidance well when Nigel laid himself out onto the bed. He placed his hands on narrow hips, moving the Omega into place, hovering over his erection.

“Put your hands on my chest until you can balance yourself.” Nigel said, taking hold of his cock to press the head of it against Adam’s opening, the fingers of his other hand working the Omega’s slick out of him until the Alpha was drenched in fragrant slick up to his wrists. 

“That’s it, my darling. Go slow. I want you to feel every inch of me until it is all you can think about it.” Nigel purred, the rumble of it making the Omega shiver. Adam gasped as Nigel’s fingers left him empty. He didn’t have to wait long though for Nigel to press the thick bulbous head of his cock into him. Adam did as he was told, slowly sinking down onto Nigel’s length, feeling it fill him beyond what it had before. The Alpha’s knot was already beginning to form and harden, giving Nigel’s cock new girth.

“Look at what you do to me, baby. I’m already going to pop my knot off like some fucking kid.” Nigel sighed out, pressing down on Adam’s hips to make the Omega cry out as the Alpha changed his angle. It must have worked because Nigel was licking Adam’s sterile cum off of his fingers a moment later. “You are going to do that again for me.”

Placing one hand on Adam’s hip, and the other around his neck so that Nigel could feel his mating marks, the Alpha bounced the Omega on his cock, enjoying all the soft little noises he was getting out of Adam. He left off Adam’s hip, letting gravity do some of the work, so that he could pump Adam’s cock in time with his rhythm. The pair moved like this until Nigel’s knot made it impossible.

Rolling them over so that Adam was under him now, Nigel kept moving them, his movements slow and low. He enjoyed how tight Adam’s rim was around his knot.

“Do you like that, baby? That I couldn’t leave you now even if I tried? You got me all to yourself.” Nigel purred, jerking his own hips to tug gently at their joining before fucking all the way in. Adam arched his back off the bed in time to the movement, and that was all it took for Nigel’s to come, seeing his Omega curve over him like that. “So deep in you, I lose myself.”

Rolling them back over so that Nigel could take his mate's weight, Nigel let Adam fall forward over him, the Omega shaking against Alpha’s chest as he drowned in sensations. The Alpha loved how Adam’s fingers would curl in his chest hair, tugging occasionally at them as little orgasmic spasms continued to make Adam tremble.

“I’m going to plug you up. Keep that all inside of you until you’re ready for more. I’m going to make you so full, you won’t have time to think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments get to ride on top while your kudos watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments look for Adam in the restaurant. Your kudos end up with your comments when they can't find Adam. Yes, they fuck.


End file.
